Las Primeras Lecciones de Hillary
by Jos D
Summary: Hillary tratara de aprender a usar el beyblade con la ayuda de Tyson. Fic un poco romantico
1. capitulo 1

Bueno antes que nada pense en hacer un fic de unos capítulo pero decidi mejor haacerlo con capítulos cortos, bueno aqui les dejo otra creacion mia. Por cieto es un fic romantico, y se la dedico a Arlene, quien le gusta a esta pareja. Tambien se la dedicoa todos lo que les gustan

LAS PRIMERAS LECCIONES DE HILLARY Capítulo 1

En una mañana de un sabado Hillary despertó muy temprano, y se decía asi misma que ya era hora. Se cambio y salio de su casa mas temprano que de costumbre, durante el camino estaba pensando por la decisión que tomo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los G Revolutions vencieron a Boris, y durante ese tiempo ella decidió que era hora de convertirse en beyluchadora, sin importar cuanto tiempo le lleve para saber luchar.

'Ya me canse de ser siempre espectadora y que solamente sea como la porrista del equipo, en los momentos en que me preocupaba mucho el equipo, sentia la necesidad de ayudarlos, pero como no se usar un beyblade, yo al final solo me quedaba sentada y viendo, como luchaban como si su vida dependiera de eso y yo sin poder ayudarlos' Hillary pensaba mucho sobre este tipo de cosas.

Decidió dirigirse a la casa de Tyson para que le enseñara, aunque pudo haber encontrados otros candidatos como su maestro, pero hubo unos problemas, Max se encontraba en Estados Unidos con su madre, Rai se encontraba en China, Kai regreso a Rusia, Hiro se fue a un viaje a buscar a su padre y Kenny tambien estaba de viaje.

Al llegar a la casa vio que el abuelo de Tyson ya estaba levantadao

"Y porque vienes tan temprano pequeña"

"Bueno es que necesito que Tyson me haga un favor"

"Bueno ya sabes donde encontrarlo"

Hillary se dirigio al lugar donde dormía Tyson, lo despertó a gritos

"¡Tyson despiertaaaaa!"

"Ahhh, eh Hillary que demonios haces aqui" Tyson al ver el reloj grito "Queee las 6 de la mañana, Hillary porque me despiertas tan temprano"

"Tyson necesito que me hagas un favor" decía Hillary muy apenada

"Eh que clase de favor"

"Veras necesito que me enseñes a jugar beyblade" decía ella muy apenada

"Que ja, ja, ja, ja,"

"Que es tan gracioso" a hillary no le agarada que Tyson se riera sentía ganas de pegarle

"Tu pidiendome a que te enseñe a usar un beyblade, de seguro amaneciste con un golpe en la cabeza"

"Tyson esto no es una broma, y lo estoy diciendo en serio"

"Hillary no me malinterpretes pero dudo mucho que puedas dominar un beyblade"

"Pues para eso necesito que me ayudes, hace tiempo que sentía la necesidad de usar un beyblade" decía Hillary mostrando una expresion en el rostro que Tyson nunca antes habia visto, podía ver una sinceridad en sus ojos, sentía que era como su deber ayudarla. Y Hillary siguio hablando

"Ademas puede que no sepa manejarlo en un principio un beyblade, pero estoy segura que tu tambien has tenido el mismo problema cuando practicabas en las primeras veces que tu lo hacías"

Tyson al escuhar esto, el no le gustaba admitirlo pero ella tenía razon, cuando era pequeño era pesimo con el beyblade, pero su hermano mayor fue quien le dio animos para mejorar y lo hizo.

"Bueno esta bien" decía Tyson convencido

"Que acaso siempre me vas a enseñar" decía Hillary muy ansiosa

"Pues si me estas insistiendo"

"Bien te lo agardesco Tyson"

"Pero primero..." antes de que Tyson terminara, escucho su estomago hacer ruido

"Porque no mejor desayunamos primero"

"Tyson tu siempre piensas en comer, pero bueno esta bien, yo tambien desayunare ya que se me olvido hacerlo esta mañana"

Los dos desayunaban, y el abuelo se preguntaba porque Hillary necesitaba a Tyson

"Dime pequeña porque viniste tan temprano voy?"

"Es que necesito que Tyson me enseñe a usar un beyblade" diciendolo de una manera menos apenada

"A ya veo, pero no creas que por ser el campeon mundial signifique que puede volverse maestro mundial, ya que puede ser pesimo enseñando" decía el abuelo mientra que a Tyson no le agradó el comentario

"Abuelo que estas diciendo, puedo enseñarla a cualquiera en menos de una semana" Tyson le grito a su abuelo mientras que este hablo con Hillary

"Bueno es mejor que lo intentes que nunca hacerlo, pero tratandose de ti estoy seguro que lo lograras"

Hillary se sentía bien al escuchar esas palabras

"Gracias"

"Hillary cuando terminemos, te enseñare a como usar un beyblade pero tendras que hacer todo lo que te diga" decía Tyson sintiendose bien con la idea de ahora ser el mandon hacia Hillary (algo así como papeles invertidos)

"Bien pero no trates de burlarte de mi como la otra vez, que pediste hacer cosas sin sentido cuando no podía ver una bestia bit" decía Hillary recordando esa ocasión

"Bien te lo prometo" 'Rayos justo cuando yo quería divertirme un poco con ella'

Continuara...

Bueno que les pareció espero que les hayan gustado 


	2. Capítulo 2

LAS PRIMERAS LECCIONES DE HILLARY Capítulo 2

Tyson y Hillary salieron al patio, para que el campeon mundial lediera sus primeras lecciones.

"HHillary esperame aqui te traeré algo" dijo Tyson quien se fue a su cuarto y sacaba un byeblade al parecer uno de los primero que usó y al regresar se lo enseñó a Hillary

"Mira Hillary este es uno de los primeros beyblades que usé cuando era pequeño, quisiera lo usaras para que practiques, ya que como el jefe no esta aqui, bueno te lo prestare por un tiempo"

"Gracias Tyson"

"Bueno practicaras como la forma en que nos has enseñado cuando te uniste al grupo recuerdas"

"Si cuando rompiste el papel" decía Hillary algo enojada aun por ese mal recuerdo

"Hillary por favor ya me disculpe,o no quieres..."

"Esta bien, esta bien, pero dime que posicion debo tomar para lanzarlo"

"Mira parate bien" Tyson movía a Hillary en una posicion para que se quedara en pie despues de su primer lanzamiento, cuando tocaba sus piernas.

"Tyson que te pasa, eres un aprovechado" Hillary se sonrojaba al sentir que Tyson tocaba sus piernas

"Oye Hillary solamente te estoy colocando en una buena posicion"

"Bien pero no hagas nada mañoso ni pervertido"

Cuando Tyson acomodó a Hillary, ella esperaba ordenes de parte de Tyson.

"Bien ahora lanza"

"Let it Rip" dijo Hillary, quien hizo su primer lanzamiento, la cual fue patetico, ya que despues de su lanzamiento se detuvo en unos instantes

"Que paso" se preguntaba ella

"No le diste mucha fuerza intenta otra vez"

Hillary mantuvo su posicion y dio un segundo lanzamiento, esta vez ella apunto mal, impactó a un arbol y rapidamente se dirigia a Tyson la cual lo esquivó.

"Oye apunta bien"

"Eso intento" Hillary se sentía un poco frustrada, pero ella lo intentara de nuevo

"Aqui va otra vez" Hillary lanzó por tercera vez

El beyblade de Hillary giraba y se movía lentamente hacia una dirección.

"Bueno esta vez lo hiciste bien" dijo Tyson

"Bien ahora intentare hacer los moviemitnos básicos"

Una hora después, Hillary seguía practicando los movimientos básicos. Por un momento, Tyson al ver a Hillary se recordaba así mismo, es decir al ver a Hillary practicar, se recordaba él cuando era un niño muy pequeño y que era un pesimo beyluchador ne un principio pero nunca se rindió. De pronto el beyblade de Hillary hizo un movimiento brusco y se detuvo

"Que pasó, ahora"

"No te concentraste, intenta lanzar otra vez"

"Bien veo que estoy mejorando" Hillary se sentía mas confiada

"Espera Hillary" Tyson se puso detras de ella y agarró sus brazos

"Tyson que estas haciendo" Hillary sonrojo bastante, estaba mas roja que un tomate

"Mira Hillary te estoy enseñando como debes acomodar tus brazos cuando lo lances" Tyson rosaba suavemente los brazos de Hillary con sus brazos, Hillary le daba cosquilleo esa sensación y no quería aceptarlo pero se sentía agradable para ella.

Tyson sentía mariposas en el estomago por la forma en que enseñaba a Hillary a tener una mejor posicion de brazos para lanzar el beyblade. El sentía la suavidad de la piel de Hillary y por un momento le agradaba estar con ella. Mientras que Tyson miraba directamente, Hillary estaba volteada viendo a Tyson se le quedaba viendo y aun estaba sonrojada pero debido a que estaba muy cerca de sus labios.

"Hillary me estas poniendo atención?" decía Tyson notando que estaba distraída

"Eh ah sí" Hillary volvio mirar de enfrente, mientras qu Tyson podía oler el aroma de Hillary, podía oler un perfume que le agradaba

'Vaya el perfume que usa Hillary si que le dura o será su desodorante?'

"Bien lanza otra vez pero esta vez concetrate mas y debes dar una mejor dirección hacia donde lo estas lanzando"

Hillary lanzó de nuevo el beyblade, el cual se podía ver que Hillary ya casi lo domina.

Pasó una hora mas y Tyson decido que es hora que descansara

"Bueno Hillary tomaremos un descanso"

"Tyson quisiera practicar mas" decía Hillary decidida a entrenar mas

"Bien como quieras" dijo Tyson quien se fue a la cocina 'Vaya Hillary se ve que quiere esforzarse mas, si es verdad que ella, ha tratado de ayudar a nuestro equipo y lo que hace ahora demuestra que ya no quiere ser una espectadora, ella quiere formar parte del equipo de esa manera beybatallando, bueno lo mas que puedo hacer por ella es entrenarla y mejor voy a darle algo de beber puede que tenga sed' Tyson regresó con Hillary para darle algo de beber

"Hillary supuse que tendrías sed asi que te traje un jugo"

"Oh Tyson eso es muy caballeroso de tu parte" decía Hillary tomando el jugo

"Bien Hillary creo es hora de darte ciertos consejos sobre el bebyblade" Hillary le comenzaba sentir algo gracioso debido a la caballerosidad de Tyson

Tyson le habia dado ciertos consejos, Hillary mostraba una gran atencion como si estuviera en clases. El tiempo transcurría y cuando pasó mas del mediodía Hillary decidió regresar a su casa

"Bueno Tyson ya me voy, mi mama me debe estar esperando y puede que se impaciente"

"Hillary antes de que te vayas, te doy esto" Tyson le dá un beyblade de color amarillo

"Tyson esto es para mí?" decía Hillary viendo el beyblade color amarillo que parece del tipo tanto defensa como de ataque se veía que tenía puntas filosas y duras, se sentía ligero pero duro

"Si Hillary, el jefe lo hizo y penso en que debería utilizar este nuevo diseño de beyblade en algun momento critico, es decir si el hard metal system no funciona, y me lo entrego antes de que se fuera de viaje, pero luego pensé que te lo dejaría a tí, es decir si algún día querrías beybatallar como nosotros o cuando tu sientas que quieres practicar beyblade y ahora decidí entregartelo ahora"

"Oh Tyson es muy lindo de tu parte, en darme este beyblade, muchas gracias" decía Hillary quien abrazó a Tyson

"Oye Hillary no tienes porque abrazarme así de fuerte" Tyson se sonrojaba por el abrazo, y tambien sentía que se asfixiaba

"Tyson no sabes cuanto te agardezco en darme este beyblade"

"No lo tienes porque agradecer"

"Hum Tyson sabes quisiera darte algo como agradecimiento por esto"

"Que que me vas dar" Tyson se sentía curioso, de pronto recibio un beso de parte de Hillary (un beso en la mejilla)

"Hillary no tenías porqué hacer eso" decía Tyson quien se veía bastante sonrojado

"Bueno ya me voy espero verte mañana" decía Hillary quien se fue corriendo

"Si espero verte mañana para que practiques mas" decía Tyson tocando la mejilla en done recibio el beso de Hillary

CONTINUARA.. 


	3. capítulo 3

EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ELLA TENDRA SU BESTIA BIT

LAS PRIMERAS LECCIONES DE HILLARY

Capítulo 3

Hillary veía su beyblade se sentía contenta al ver su forma, le daba ganas de estrenarlo, pero debido al tiempo ella tenía que regresar inmediatamente a su casa.

Ella al regresar, sorprendio a su madre con un jarrón nuevo

"Mama que es eso"

"Tu abuela me lo regaló es un jarrón que ha estado con la familia durante generaciones, ella dice que es como un jarrón de la buena suerte"

Hillary había notado algo extraño en el jarrón tenía la figura de Kyubi o un zorro demonio de 9 colas.

"Te lo regalo la abuela?" dijo Hillary a su madre

"Asi es, y tiene algo de historia, bueno una mas bien una leyenda, se dice que nuestra familia, por ayudar a un Kyubu a sobrevivir, nos agradece eternamente, dandonos buena suerte, bueno eso es lo que me conto tu abuela." decía la madre de Hillary

"Suena interesante" decía Hillary quien vio un especie de brillo en los ojos de la figura, ella se asustó un poco, pero leugo creyo que se lo estaba imaginando al ver despues que dejó de brillar

El tiempo pasaba y pronto anocheció, Hillary quería descansar debido a que practicaba mucho en su casa.

"UUff me siento exhausta" Hillary cayó a su cama y se durmió rápidamente y comenzó a soñar

Dentro del sueño  
Hillary se encontraba en un parque junto con Tyson al parecer practicaban juntos, sus maniobras y técnicas

"Bien Hillary estas mejorando"

"Y veras que algún día te ganaré" decía Hillary my confiada

"En tus sueños" dijo Tyson

Los dos beyblades luchaban duramente hasta que un último impacto hizo que los dos blades salieran del plato

"Creo que esto significa que es un empate" dijo Tyson

De pronto el escenario cambia de lugar, Hillary se encuentra a un lado de Tyson abrazandolo, como si fueran novios ambos estaban viendo el atardecer

"Te agardezco mucho que me hayas enseñado a ser una beyluchadora"

"No es nada Hillary solo lo hago porque me agradas" dijo Tyson

Tyson cambio lugares y es ahora él quien estaba abrazando a ella y viendo el bello atardecer, Hillary tenía su rostro pegado a la de Tyson, sus labios estaban cerca de los de él, y mientras ella intentaba besarlo todo se nubló

Fuera del sueño

Hillary despertó al escuchar un ruido, pero primero se preguntaba del sueño

"Pero, pero que significó es sueño sera que OH" Hillary se daba cuenta de algo que ni ella misma puede creerlo

De pronto escuchó otro ruido extraño como si hubiera un animal adentro. Ella salio de la cama se dio cuenta en el rloj que era media noche

"Pero quien haría tanto ruido a esta hora" Hillary escuchó que el ruido se hací mas fuerte, al pasar a la sala se detuvo el ruido, no podía nada mas que el jarron de la abuela, pero lo que noto lo sorprendio los ojos de la figura birllaban en una tonalidad roja.

Hillary sentía miedo al ver la figura, quería correr, pero no podía algo impedía que ella se moviera, los ojos de la figura se tornaron de otro color, de rojo a blanco y ese destello de luz envolvió todo el lugar, Hillary cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

En la mañana siguiente Hillary estaba despierta se levanto y encontro su beyblade al lado de ella, luego volteo a ver el jarrón y se dio cuenta que la figura del Kyubu se veía transparente.

"Pero que pasó?" Hillary volteo y vio algo que la sorprendió la figura del Kyubi se encontraba en su beyblade, ni ella misma sabe como llego el beyblade hasta en sus manos

"Acaso esto significa que síiiiiiiii" grto Hillary de emoción

"SÍIIIII TENGO UNA BESTIA BIT"

Continuara... 


	4. capítulo 4

Las primeras lecciones de Hillary

CAPÍTULO 4

Hillary salio una hora mas tarde de su casa, se diriía de nuevo a la casa de Tyson para darle la sorpresa a él también.

"No puedo esperar mas para contarle lo que sucedió"

Hillary corría mas que nunca se sentía emocionado y satisfecha, le daba ganas de contarselo atodos sus amigos. Pero ella ansiaba mas que los supiera Tyson.

Al llegar a su casa el abuelo la recibió cordialmente

"Hola pequeña veo que vienes de nuevo a que seas instruido por Tyson" dijo el abuelo

"Si así es"

"Bueno el se encuentra en la sala, extrañamente se despertó mas temprano quede costumbre" dijo el abuelo

"Bien lo vere ahora mismo" dijo Hillary entrando a la casa y vio que Tyson andaba desayunando

"Tyson no adivinarás la sorpresa que te tengo" decíaHillary emocionada

"Que es Hillary, cual es esa sopresa, ya que suenas muy emocionada"

"Y lo estoy adivina"

"Como quieres que aidivne si en primer lugar no sé de qué me estas hablando"  
decía Tyson

" Ya tengo una bestia Bit"

"QUÉEEEEE" decía Tyson muy sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que Hilllary tuviera una besta nit y mucho menos en tan solo un día, despues de que le enseñara a beybatallar

"Si así es sabía que no podrías creer asi que te lo voy a enseñar" dcía Hillary mostrando su beyblade y se podía ver una figura aprecidaa un zorro, Tyson aun no podía creerlo, Hillary tiene su propia bestia bit

"Pero como es posible, yo llevaba mas tiempo beybatallando y aun no tenía Dragoon hasta hace solo unos años, tu comenzase ayer y ahora tienes uno, como es posibles"

"Que pasa Tyson celoso de que yo tuviera mi bestia bit mas rapido que tú" de´cia Hillary con una tonalidad de presumida

"Es solo que no me parece justo, explicame como la conseguiste"

"Bien te lo dire" Hillary le conto a Tyson como fue que la obtuvo, le contó cada detalle, y tambien le conto sobre la leyenda que tenia el jarrón

A pesar de haber prestado atención Tyson aun no puede creer que Hillary tenga su bestia nit en menos de un día despues de que aprendio a beybatallar un poco.

"Bueno hilary como veo que tienes una bestia bit, porque no mejor practiquemos para ver que tan poderoso es tu beyblade ahora" decái Tyson desafieando a Hillary

"Bien te demostrare que tan buena soy ahora"

Hillary y Tsyon para iniciar una nueva batalla. Ella se preparaba recordando las enseñanzas de Tyson, mientras que este no mostraba preocupación debido a que creía que Hillary sigue siendo una principiante.

"Let it rip" grito Hillary y Tyson al mismo tiempo

El combate inicio Hillary ya podía controlar mas su beyblade, pero Tyson la embisitó fuertemente, Hillary no se dejó golpeó el beyblade de Tyson y lo hacía cosntantemente

"Veo que mejoraste" dijo Tyson

"Gracias por el cumplido"

"Pero no es suficiente" esta vez Tyson golpeo fuertemente el beyblade de Hillary tanto que dejo fuera el beyblade

"Que Tyson no tenías porque hacer eso"

"La verdad no es toda mi culpa" dijo Tyson cuyas palabras hizo que Hillary entendiera

"Si era natural, como yo podría vencerte, si tu eres el campeon mundial" decía Hillary 'Vaya amuleto de suerte que tuve' pensaba Hillary de una manera sarcástica

"Si era de suponer y era logico que sucediera, ya que tu apenas comenzaste ayer y no tenías posibilidades de ganarme, si aunque tuvieras una bestia bit que atrae a la buena suerte, se necesita mas que esó, se necesita pratica y experienca" dijo Tyson

"Bueno al menos me sirvio de práctica" decía Hillary quien ya no esta desanimada

"Pero te aseguro que algun día te ganare" decía Hillary muy confiada

"Hillary dime ya tienes un nombre para la bestia bit"

"Si se me ocurrio uno, que te parece Drankyu" dijo Hillary

"DraKyu?"

"Si que te parece"

"Pues no suena nada mal" decía Tyson

"Sabía que te gustaría"

"Hum Hillary hay algo que quiero confesarte?" dijo Tyson

Continuara... 


	5. Capitulo final

Bueno lamentablemente este es el ultimo capítulo perdon por el retrsao es que en un site donde lo había puesto antes, pues tenía problemas con el servidor pero lo buneo es que no se borró el fanfic, bueno aqi les va el ultimo caítulo les agardezcoa todos quienes les gustaron el fic y como agradecimiento se las dedico a ustedes: sky d, Athena-Dreams, yokoh, tigresita, dulce vg y Piskix

Dulce vg: el zorro de nueve colas se llama Kyubi

Pislix: haber si tienes por ahi alguna imagen de esa pareja

Las primeras lecciones de Hillary

CAPÍTULO FINAL

"Hillary sabes quería confesarte del porqué quería convertirme en tu entrenador y hacerte beyluchadora"

"Pues si quieres dímelo" decía Hillary quien sentía curiosidad

"Veras al principio no quería enseñarte, ya que el beyblade es algo que se aprende conla práctica, pero al recordar como me ayudaba mi hermano a ser un buen beyluchadoreso me motivo hacerlo, y tambien porque creí que si soy el campeon mundial, porqueno el maestro mundial del beyblade? y asi que comence a decidir a entrenarte tal como lo hizo mi hermano conmigo"

"Oh Tyson no sabía que ese sería tu mayor motivo, sabes ayer crei que tal vez lo hacías por lo que dijo tu abuelo hasta pense que lo hacía por una apuesta" decía Hillary

"Que? como que por una apuesta?" decía Tyson

"Bueno lamento haber pensado en ese instante de esa manera, pero sabes Tyson hay algo que tambien quisiera confesarte" decía Hillary muy sonrojada

"Si?"

"Tyson yo, yo, yo, hum" Hillary estaba nerviosa, y a la vez tenía un poco de temor por ser rechazada por Tyson

"Bueno si no quieres decirme nada no ta obligare" decía Tyson voltenado por otro lado

"Tyson esuchame es que yo, yo... " Hillary decidio mejor susurrarle en el oído, Tyson escuchó claramente lo que dijo, y no puede creer lo que escuchó

"Quéeee Hillary no me digas que que eso es verdad tienes que estar bromeando" decía Tyson muy sorprendido y sonrojado

"Si así es Tyson no quería decirte en voz alta porque me daba algo de pena y no se si tu sentirás lo mismo"

"Bueno Hillary yo no esperaba eso de ti, pero bueno hum no sé que decir" decía Tyson muy nervioso no sabe que decir o como actuar

"Bueno te entiendo, fue una falsa esperanza lo que pensaba de tí"

"No espera, Hillary yo no te estoy rechazando, es solo que, no se en que pensar yo nunca pensé en eso" decía Tyson agarrando un brazo de Hillary

"Dejame ir sueltame" decía Hillary soltandose de Tyson, ella corría debido a que trata de escapar de una cruda verdad, de su corazon esta roto y un sueño desaparecido

Hillary corría y corría hasta llegar en un lugar donde se encontraban platos de beyblades, por suerte de ella no había nadie

"Lo sabía, pero no lo creí, porque me tuvo que pasar eso?, porqué tenía que sentir algo por él?, todo por ese estúpido sueño" decía Hillary derramando lagrimas, sacó su beyblade

"No se si merezca tener esto, tal vez será mejor devolverselo"

"O porque no mejor nos los entregas" decía una voz masculina, Hillary lo reconocio era el Rey y a lado se encontraba la Reina

"Oye porque estas llorando? acaso perdiste en una beybatalla o te dejaron o plantada aqui" decía la Reina con un tono burlante

"Callate es algo que no te incumbe" decía Hillary secandose las lagrimas y queriendose ir, pero los la pareja de ladrones, usaron sus blades y la amenazaron

"Oye a donde vas, no te iras sin luchar" decía el Rey , mientras su beyblade regresaba a la mano

"Qué es lo que quieren" dijo Hillary

"Tu beyblade se ve que es de buena calidad" dijo la Reina

"Y tal vez podríamos usar alguna de sus partes" decía el Rey

"No este beyblade me lo regalo Tyson"

"Quéee vaya eso suena interesante, me pregunto porque te lo habra regalado"

"Si tal vez fue su regalo de novios y al final la dejó por otra" decía la Reina con un tono aun mas burlante

"Callense ustedes no saben nada" decía Hillary muy enfurecida "Si quieren que beybatalle, lo haré"

Hillary lanzó su ahora beyblade, que cayó en el plato, el Rey y la Reina hicieron lo mismo. La pelea habia comenzado y Hllary aun tenía dificultades, y lo peor es que los otros llevan ventaja numérica.

El Rey y la Reyna no le dejaban tiempo a Hillary a defenderse, mientras que ella no sabe que hacer debido a que es su primera batalla, aun no sabía como beybatallar bien. De pronto recuerda como sus amigos peleaban y usaban sus tecnicas.

"Bien tratare de hacer mis propias maniobras, DraKyu ataca" decía Hillary, mientras que su beyblade le dio una gran golpiza al de la reina

"Ah sin con quieres jugar rudo eh"

"Vamos enseñémosla quienes somos" dijo el Rey

"Urieeeeeeel" grito el Rey

"Gabrieeeeel" grito la Reina

Las bestias bit con forma de carnero le dieron un doble golpe al Kyuby, los dos beyblades impactaron al de Hillary y este estaba apunto de salirse del plato

"Oh No" grito Hillary, pero de pronto un beyblade golpeo al de Hillary, haciendo que el beyblade de ella se quedara en el plato

"Dos contra uno no me parece justo, porque no mejor lo hacemos mas parejo" dijo Hillary llegando en el mejor momento

"Tyson?" dijo Hillary

"No iba dejarte que estos payasos te vencieran"

"Tyson muchas gracias" dijo Hillary sonrojada

"Vaya veo que tu novio siempre no te dejó" dijo la reina

"Oye ella no es mi novia" dijo Tyson

"Bah eso no importa cuando acabemos contigo me quedare con algunas partes de tu beyblade" dijo el rey

"Intentalo si es que puedes" dijo Tyson

"Tyson hagamoslo juntos" dijo Hillary

"Si Dragooon atáca" grito Tyson

"Drakyuuuu" grito Hillary

ESta vez la pelea fue mas intensa, todos daban lo mejor de sí incluso Hilary aunque ella no tenga experiencia en el juego. Hillary demostraba que es una excelente beyluchadora si se lo propone, la reina tenía dificultades parecía que Hillary se hizo mas fuerte con la simple presencia de Tyson. Mientras que el parecía estar muy motivado a vencer al Rey, pero a la vez tenía el sentimiento de proteger y ayudar a Hillary y ademas tenía otro extraño sentimiento hacia ella, la cual no sabe como explicar.

Hillary sen sentía agotada por sus esfuerzo

"No sabía que beybatallar con una bestia bit sería tan agotador"

"Resiste Hillary estaremos apunto de vencerlos"

"Es lo que crees" dijo el Rey

"Adelante" Tyson finalmente venció al Rey, el beyblade de este salio rapidamente del plato, salio disparado y cayó muy lejos

"NOOOOOOO" grito el Rey

"No voy a dejar que esto se quede así" dijo le reina

"Bien ahora solo somos tu y yó" dijo Hillary

"Vamos Hillary acaba con ella" Tyson le daba animos

"Lo haré"

"No dejare que una cualquiera me gane" dijo la reina

"COMO ME DIJISTE AHORA VERAS VAMOS DRAKYU" Hillary con su enfado usó todo lo que tenía para dar un ultimo golpe

El beyblade de la reina salio disparado y destrozado y hehco pedazos

"NOOOOO Gabrieeel" la Reina lloraba porque su beyblade estaba hecho añicos

"SÍIIIII GANÉEEEE" decía Hillary sintiendose cansada

"Ya veran algun día nos vengaremos, vamonos" El Rey y la Reina se fueron con su orgullo destrozado, mientras que Hillary y Tyson celebraban la victoria

"SÍIII Tyson lo logréeee" gritaba Hillary quien hacía despues una pose de victoria

"Increible Hillary ganaste, no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado"

"Ves que si me propongo puedo hacerlo.." Hillary no pudo terminar su frase, ella se desmayó y cayó en los brazos de Tyson

"Hillary estas bien, bueno mereces un descanso por tu gran esfuerzo" decía Tyson quien se sentía orgulloso de Hillary por su victoria

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Hillary, puede que no te haya entrenado lo suficiente pero has logrado ser una gran beyluchadora" Tyson tenía que cargar a Hillary porque se encontraba dormida

Una hora después, Hillary s encontraba dormida en la cama de Tyson.

"Que pero que pasó dodnde estoy" se preguntaba Hillary

"Estas en mi cuarto, te desmayaste y te quedaste dormida despues de que le ganaste a al Reina"

"Oh que bien es increible que haya ganado, Oye Tyson acaso me llevaste cargando" decía Hillary algo sonrojada

"Si te cargue hasta aqui, vaya si que hiciste mucho esfuerzo, y veo que necesitaras mas entrenamiento y te ayudare para que puedas lograr ser una gran beyluchadora y estoy orgulloso de ser yo quien te entrene" decía Tyson

"Gracias Tyson, es muy lindo de tu parte lo que me has dicho" decía Hllary quien mostraba una linda sonrisa hacia Tyson

"Hum Hillary con respecto a nuestra discución yo quisiera decirte que.." Tyson le susurraba al oído

Hillary quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, cada palabra que decía le hacía sentir con ganas de llorar de felicidad

"Y me preguntaba si..." Tyson le susurró una vez mas al oido de Hillary

"Ohh Tyson no sabes que hace poco esperaba escucharte eso de tí" decía Hillary muy sonrojada

"Bueno si quieres salgamos ahora o si quieres mas tarde"

"No mejor vayamos ahora" Hillary agarró a Tyson, el sueño que tuvo se estaba cumplimiento, mientras que Tyson se sentía nervioso ya que este tipo de cosas es algo nuevo para el, pero cree que valdra la pena el tener una realción con ella.

Minutos despues ambos caminaban agarrados de la mano, ambos sonrojados y ambos mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad, aunque tengan ciertas inseguridades por las decisiones que tomaron cada uno, ellos estan seguros de sí mismo que lo superaran esas inseguridades, y hacer que esta relacion prevalezca. Tyson le susurraba otras palabras a Hillary quien ella respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

"Hillary que quieres que hagamos en nuestro primer día"

"Shhh solo has silencio quiero recordar este momento" decía Hillary quien abrazaba mucho a Tyson mientras que este no hacía otra cosa que sonrojarse.

La joven pareja parecía caminar sin fin sin iportar a donde iban, lo unico que lles importaban es, que estan juntos y juntos quieren permanecer.

FIN

ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO 


End file.
